


Conjectures Through Selfies

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Social Media, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Just a brief look at Seung-Gil and Phichit's Instagram pages





	Conjectures Through Selfies

It takes forever to go through Phichit's Instagram. 

Selfies litter the feed. All of them are beautiful and artistically taken, with filters to help ensure the best quality for each picture. There's plenty of pictures of Phichit and Seung-Gil, or just Phichit, or Phichit and Yuuri, Phichit and Guang-Hong and Leo, Phichit and Minami, Phichit...well, any photo of Phichit and practically anyone, be it a fan or a friend. 

When Seung-Gil posts a selfie, fans tend to get a little crazy. It's rare that he posts a spontaneous photo of himself on Instagram. 

So when the influx of selfies start cluttering up Seung-Gil's page-each one containing some blurry form of someone who suspiciously resembles Phichit-the stories and conspiracy theories start flying. 

Min-so Park smiles at the fan speculation about who the mysterious blur could be in Seung-Gil's recent selfies. She's just glad that Seung-Gil finally has someone to love. 

Then, she closes the app and heads to the rink. She has two boys to coach now-both Seung-Gil and Phichit, now that they've agreed to train together during the off-season.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this prompt. At all.   
> Maybe if I'd planned to do this I could actually create something different...but idk...i don't particularly like what I came up with :/ hopefully tomorrow's will be easier


End file.
